


Everything Went Wrong

by Its_Chris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bullying, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Chris/pseuds/Its_Chris
Summary: Life was normal for Peter Parker. His time at school was going by, as usual, spending time with his friends and avoiding Flash the best he could. His greats were good and he spent plenty of time at sleepovers with Ned, MJ, and Wade. Even his life at home was great, May and him had strengthened their relationship even further, and he had still managed to keep his identity as Spiderman a secret from everyone, including the avengers who Spiderman constantly worked with. Would his fifteenth birthday change everything he considered normal for him, or would it just be another day?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been debating on whether or not to post this, but have decided to. I would love feedback, so if you have any please do comment! Enjoy!

Swinging through the air high above the ground was exhilarating, or, it normally was. Don’t get Peter wrong, he enjoyed webbing high above the streets below him, loved the rush of adrenaline it gave him. But this time he was late for school. For the fifth day in a row. It wasn’t his fault though, it was his phone that was the problem. The damn thing had broken a while ago after falling from his pocket while swinging, but what he told May was that he had dropped it down the stairs after being scared by Wade, one of his best friends, as he hadn’t told May about his being spiderman. They didn’t have enough money to buy him a new one though, so he just didn’t use it. 

“May is going to murder me.” He grumbled as he dropped into an alley, quickly taking his suit off which he had slipped over his clothes, and stuffing it into the bottom of his bag. He got into the school at record speed and landed softly in his seat just in time for him to call out ‘here’ for the substitute teacher, luckily going unnoticed. Well, unnoticed by everyone other than his three friends, perks of being the quiet kid in school. 

“You were almost late again dude,” Ned sighed as he turned to his friend the second they were put into groups for their assignments, like always he had Ned and Wade as his groupmates, MJ just happened to be partnered with a different one. “What happened this time?”

“I had to stop a mugging.” He groaned to Ned, adding “I also woke up late, May had to work late all night at the hospital and is getting back in an hour. So she couldn’t wake me up.” Not mentioning the fact that he didn’t eat, hoping his friends wouldn’t catch onto that part of his day.

“That means you haven’t eaten.” Wade hummed, sliding his signature chimichanga below the table to Peter. When the spider-teen tried to reject the food, Wade shoved it into his hands, mumbling “I don’t need it.” Peter had to admit it to himself. It was hard to say no to his friends who just wanted to help. He still didn’t want to take their food though. He quickly realized Wade wouldn’t take it back he sighed and ate the food quietly, hiding it when the substitute came around. Thankfully ate without being noticed. 

“Isn’t today a TS day?” Ned questioned quietly as they got to work on the assignment that had been given out. It was an incredibly boring assignment for Peter. He could do this in his sleep, and wanted something to push his knowledge.

When he picked up on their secret code, TS, which was code for ‘Spiderman meeting up with Tony Stark and the avengers, he nodded. “Yep. Meaning I have to make up an excuse to May as to why I’m gone for hours into the night.” 

“We could have a sleepover?” Ned offered, practically wiggling with the thought “I mean, you could tell me about everything that happened after while we build my new lego set.” He explained, knowing about how Peter normally couldn’t sleep for around an hour after his spidermanning. “Maybe Wade could join as well?” He added. 

“Are you sure your parents would be ok with your friends coming without any notice?” Wade asked, fiddling with a random knife he had. 

“Put that away! We don’t want to get caught!” Peter huffed, taking said weapon from the mercenary and shoving it into his pocket. “As long as it’s ok with your mom and dad, and that I won’t be a bother to you.” He told his best friend.

“You could never be a bother to me, Pete, what’s a guy in the chair supposed to do? Help.” He smiled brightly as he sent a text off to both his parents and May, knowing Wade’s parents couldn’t care less about where he was. 

The rest of the day went past like normal for the friend group. The first hour they had together without anyone that could bother Peter (Flash Thompson). Their second hour was just Ned and Peter, along with Flash who tried to make everything harder for Peter by throwing insults and name-calling, which the secret superhero ignored, used to that at this point. His third hour had MJ, where she included herself in the sleepover which was accepted by the male happily. It was then lunchtime where they all met up and talked about things to do for their sleepover, which would naturally last the weekend, seeing as it was currently a Friday. Lunch also included Flash’s daily mocking, his friends backing him up, before they dragged Peter off to the bathroom to give him ‘payback’ for ignoring them. The fourth hour for them was just Wade and Peter, but again Peter unfortunately had Flash in that class. He had to keep Wade from stabbing the teen with constant reminders of ‘Unaliving is bad, you’ve been doing good, two-month streak, don’t break it now.’ Fifth hour was the last class he had with Flash, which he had to suffer alone. Sixth and seventh hour he had alone, and the last hour of the day, the eighth hour he had with Ned again. 

“Ready for today? Your aunt said it was ok for you to go right to my house after school.” Ned hummed as they walked over to the meetup spot where they would be meeting up with Wade and MJ.

“Yeah. We’re planning on working on a suit.” He shrugged, adding “What I’m really eager for is that Lego set you were talking about.” He smirked. The two of them geeked out to each other about the most random of all things as they walked to Ned’s house, not really noticing when Wade and MJ joined them, talking amongst themselves as they followed the two chattering boys.

\---

“I’m home mom!” Ned called as he walked into his home followed by the others. He took off his shoes, something his mom insisted on everyone that entered the house to do, no matter who they were. He and his friends set their backpacks up on the hooks that his father had hung up, he had added three extra hooks upon noticing how often Peter, MJ, and Wade came over. 

“Welcome home sweetie! I hope you brought your friends with you like you said, I made plenty of snacks,” His mom smiled with her usual cheery attitude, her smile growing into a grin when she saw the three. “Its been like a week since I last saw you, how have you all been? The three of you will be staying the weekend I assume?” She asked while she went over to the table, putting the snacks she had made which included all of their favorites. 

“Hello Mrs. Leeds, I’m doing just fine. If that’s alright with you Mrs. Leeds, we will be staying the weekend,” MJ said with a small smile as she greeted the other female, accepted her spot at the table, and ate the snacks provided. 

“This shit is good!” Wade grinned out, rushing to his spot at the table, grabbing multiple snacks and eating them as quickly as he could, momentarily forgetting the fact that he wasn’t alone. 

“Manners Wade!” Peter growled quietly. He had gotten used to acting as the friend groups ‘dad’ while MJ was the ‘mom’ of the group.

“Oops, Hi Mrs. L, I’m doing fan-fuckin-tastic!” Wade greeted, smiling at her after he had swallowed what he shoved into his mouth. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Leeds, you’re too kind to us.” Peter smiled softly, eating some of the food as well. 

“Eat up. I know how high your metabolism is.” She replied with a small chuckle and walked off to do some more work.

Once the snacks were eaten they all made their way to Ned’s room, where MJ drew random things in her sketchbook, mainly Wade’s faces that he made while rambling on about utter nonsense and sharpening his many many weapons. 

Peter and Ned started working on Ned's new ‘Avengers Tower’ lego set right away, sorting out the pieces and snapping them together. They did this for hours, which was normal for the friend group. MJ and Wade watched movies, helped with the legos every now and then. 

At some point in time, Mr. Leeds came in to give them the take out he had brought home from his work and left them alone to eat and continue doing whatever they were doing. 

“Hey does anyone know what time it is? My phone died a while ago.” Ned admitted with a small laugh when he walked back into the room after saying goodnight to his parents. He was plugging his phone into its charger before he fell back down to his knees to continue with the lego set, which was almost done. 

Without looking up from the instructions in his hand Peter mumbled “I don’t know. I think it’s like… nine-ish?” Trying to find where this one lego piece went, which was what he had been doing for the past five minutes. 

“Try again loser. It’s eleven.” MJ answered with a small shrug, already reaching for her sketchbook, prepared to draw Peter's face. Peter stood up sharply, having to catch himself before he tripped. He rushed over to his backpack which he had taken into the room for ‘homework.’

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’m late now!” He shouted quietly, stumbling over his own two feet when he had gotten to the backpack, landing right on his ass. Dumping the contents of his backpack onto the floor, he reached for the secret compartment he had sewn on and pulled out his suit. He stripped to his underwear after grumbling a small order of ‘turn around’ to his friends and mumbling ‘it's safe.’ when he wanted them to turn back around. 

“That was fast,” MJ noted as she closed her drawing, putting it gently onto the bed next to her. She snickered when Peter nodded and went to put his mask on, only to trip over the rug and landing on top of Wade’s lap. 

“Now now Baby boy, let’s save this for the bedroom.” Wade grinned as he caught Peter, saving him from falling onto the floor again. The spider blushed madly, yanking his mask on and with a quick motion, had removed himself from the larger teens lap.

Peter let out a quiet frustrated grunt and got up from the bed to walk over to the window. He quietly slid it open, trying not to wake Ned’s parents up as he slowly sneaked out of the window, whispering “I’ll be back soon,” before shutting the window after him and swinging off into the distance. 

“Are you sure you two aren’t dating?” Ned asked the question that was on his mind. Wade shrugged, unsure of the answer himself. 

“Peter hasn’t said yes to Wade yet. Still thinks Wade doesn’t have a crush on him.” MJ explained to Ned as she sat where Peter was previously sitting to place the dropped lego piece in place then went back to watching a movie. 

\---

As soon as he was swinging through the air he was reminded of why he did this. To help lookout for the little guys, which included doing some rather odd things. One of which just happened to be helping a middle-aged woman out of a tree after she went up to get her cat and got stuck. Realistically it should have taken him only ten minutes with how fast he was swinging, but it ended up taking him around thirty minutes to get back. He couldn’t just ignore the people who needed help, and he could never say no to the kind lady who always insisted on buying him a cookie every time she saw him. 

Landing on the ledge next to a window connected to Tony’s lab, he let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that the billionaire was still in his lab, working on who knows what. He knocked on the window attempting to get his attention. He ended up getting annoyed with constantly knocking and decided to go to the art studio and knock on that window. 

Steve glanced up from his painting to look at said window, and when he saw Spiderman he let out a loud laugh, which Peter was able to hear through the normally soundproof window. Steve opened his mouth and said something to JARVIS as he put his art supplies away. Peter stepped into the tower, humming “Thanks Cap,” as he started walking to the elevator.

“Did Tony not hear you again?” Steve asked as he caught up with the teen. The last time that Peter came over under his disguise, he ended up stuck outside for an hour before Clint walked into the lab with Steve and they let the spider in. 

“Yep.” He sighed as he got into the elevator, not needing to tell JARVIS where he was going. After a while, he added, “Seriously if he’s the one who invited me why was he distracted enough to not notice me knocking?”

As soon as they walked into the lab his question was answered. Tony had his music cranked up as loud as it could be without busting his eardrums, and he was working on his suit. “JAY, turn it off.” Steve sighed as he walked over to his husband. 

“Hey, Stevie. What are you doing here?” Tony asked as he pushed the safety glasses up and off of his face while he turned to him, leaning up for a kiss from the super-soldier. 

“Tony. You didn’t even notice Spiderman when he was knocking for you.” Steve hummed in his disappointed ‘Captain America’ voice that Peter knew all too well from his detention time. He leaned back, avoiding the inventor’s kiss to show how disappointed he was. 

“Oh hey Spidey, you’re late.” Tony hummed as he turned to the red and blue-clad superhero. He leaned slightly against Steve, who sighed and reluctantly wrapped his arms around him, muttering ‘I’m still mad at you.’

“Yeah. Got distracted with things.” Peter lied easily, shrugging as he walked over to the table. “What were you working on?” He asked, curiosity building up in him. That simple question got Tony excitedly rambling to the spider, telling him about his plans for updates. Peter piped up every now and then with ideas for how Tony could do things easier, and that’s how their night went. Natasha soon came up for Spiderman to train, and after a long session of training, he was sent back to wherever he came from, at 5 a.m.

\---

Getting back to Ned’s house, he snuck back in through the opened window. When he got to his friend’s room and saw Ned curled on his bed with MJ on the cot and Wade on the spare mattress, all dead asleep, he felt bad for being late. He knew how excited Ned was to hear all about what happened when he was gone, but when Peter promised to be back by 3 a.m. and wasn’t back until 5, he understood why they fell asleep. 

He got out of his suit and into his pajamas, and attempted to fall asleep. When he couldn’t he played some games on Ned’s Xbox, before finally feeling tired enough to get sleepy. He went over to the mattress where he normally slept, their system had it to where Wade would share the mattress with Peter, and fell asleep. __

_ He was sitting on top of a roof, watching the sunset, and eating some chips he had bought with the little spending money he had while he looked for any danger he could stop. It was a quiet day, so far he had only saved two cats from trees, helped an elderly lady cross the street, and save a toddler from drowning in a pool. He wasn’t complaining, he was glad to help in any way possible, but he wished that he could find a way to easily tell if someone needed help.  _

_ Peter was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the familiar sound of Iron Man’s  _ _ repulsors until the thunk of his metal boots hitting the roof startled him into noticing he wasn’t alone. He dropped his chips to the side of his body and jumped up to his feet, pulling his makeshift mask further down onto his face to fully cover it. He then spun around, facing the other superhero. _

_ “Hey there Iron Man.” He hummed in fake cheer, internally freaking out. If Iron Man was here, then there had to be someone else here with him. Now normally Peter Parker would call the older male Mr. Stark, but he wasn’t Peter at the moment. He couldn’t allow himself to geek about the genius. He was Spiderman, and Spiderman wasn’t a huge nerd about the superheroes. Spiderman also wouldn’t let Tony Stark, or any other avenger, know who he was below the mask. He glanced around, looking for both an escape route and any other avengers that could be accompanying the billionaire.  _

_ “Calm down Spiderman. I’m only here to talk. “ Stark said as he landed, his faceplate retreating as he did so. Peter, not fully believing him, kept on glancing around, spotting Hawkeye on another rooftop with an arrow pointing right at him out of the corner of his eye. _

_ “If you’re just here to talk, why does he have an arrow pointed at me?” He asked, pointing up to the archer on the other roof, causing Tony’s face to split into a surprised expression for a moment before sighing and mumbling something to his teammate. Hawkeye lowered his bow and slid to sit at the edge of where he was, settling on watching the two. _

_ “He didn’t fully trust you. None of us really do. Which is why we need to talk.” He explained as he walked closer to the spider, who in return walked further away from him. _

_ “What do you need to talk to me about?” He asked as he bent over, picking his bag of chips up and folding it shut before putting it into his pocket for later. _

_ “Furry doesn’t like the fact your running around like the way you are. He wants us to bring you in.” Tony explained, moving his hands around as he spoke, as if to further explain his point. “But here’s my idea,” he said, grinning, “Take you back to the tower, sign the paperwork and shit, get you into a real suit and not some fuckin pajamas. Run some tests, I’m curious to see what you can do, let Nat and them train you.” He rambled. _

_ “Yeah yeah, that sounds nice and all.” Peter began, and he was being honest. It really did sound nice, and he would love to have a real suit. “But I’m not giving away my identity.” He said sternly. _

_ “No need to. As long as we have a way to contact you in case we need you. If you want your identity hidden then it stays hidden. Even though I hate that aspect of our ‘avengers agreement’ as Cap likes to put it. If we sign it, you included, we wouldn’t be allowed to actively try to find out who people are.” Tony explained, groaning at parts he didn’t like talking about.  _

_ “Really?” Peter asked, shocked. “You won’t find out who I am? “ He questioned again, unsure if he was hearing the right answer. _

_ “No. We won’t. As long as you accept this deal.” And Peter did. They went off to the tower, quickly making a new suit. He got trained by the others, the entire time his mask stayed on. Weeks passed and the avengers slowly started trusting Spiderman, and Spiderman them.  _

“Pete, wake up!” Was the first thing he heard when he was woken up by someone shaking him. “C'mon dude wake up!” The voice hummed, who he automatically connected to Ned. “We’re going to the movies,” Ned explained, and that’s all it took for Peter to jump up. 

\---

Weeks passed by in the blink of an for him. Every day was pretty normal, he would wake up, get a simple breakfast before rushing out the door. After getting to school he would hang out with his friends, go through the school day as normal, then head home. He would do homework, eat dinner, then go patrolling and get home just in time to get some sleep and go through the next day in a similar fashion. Soon enough it was his fifteenth birthday, and the first thing he was greeted by when he fully woke up was the smell of brownies. 

“Wake up Peter!” May hummed as she knocked on his door with a smile. “I took the day off so we can spend the entire day together once you get home.” She giggled softly. “So hurry up, we’ve got to get your birthday breakfast in you before you’re late to school.” She laughed. 

He yawned as he sat up, standing to get some simple clothes on. He went for a pair of jeans with a science pun t-shirt. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth before walking out to the kitchen. “Morning May,” He smiled when he saw his aunt putting brownies on a plate.

“Good morning birthday boy,” May smiled, ruffling his hair like she did every morning. “Your fifteen! I still remember you running after birds in the park when you were three,” She sighed, remembering his past as she set up a spot at the table for him. 

“I don’t really see the big deal in me becoming fifteen.” Peter shrugged, stuffing the brownie in his face. “But thanks May. I’m glad I get to spend it with you. “ 

“You just wait until your birthday gift.” She replied as she picked up his backpack for him. “Now go down to the car, I’ll drop you off.” She ordered. He grabbed his backpack with a smile and went down to the car as told. When they got to the school he hugged her goodbye and jogged up to his friends. 

“Hey Pete,” Ned smiled, giving his friend a tight squeeze. “Happy birthday!” He smiled once they pulled away, shoving a small box into his hand. “Open it!” he requested impatiently.

“Ok ok,” Peter chuckled, carefully peeling back the wrapping. When it was finally opened he saw a simple necklace that had a spider symbol on it. “You didn’t have to Ned.” He said as he pulled the necklace out and with MJ’s help, he put it on. 

“Nope. But I wanted to.” The larger teen shrugged. MJ was next to pull out a gift, but her gift was different than Ned’s. Her gift was a drawing of the friend group, each of them with their own unique expressions.

“MJ it’s amazing.” Peter grinned, showing the other two of the group. “It looks just like us.” She had drawn Peter smiling with his fingers formed into a peace sign. Ned was sticking his tongue out playfully as he gave MJ bunny ears, while MJ sat there with a small smile, and Wade hugging Peter. 

“Thanks, loser. Happy birthday.” She said, smiling softly. She nudged Wade forward, silently telling him to give Peter his gift. 

“Here baby boy,” Wade smirked as he shoved a small ring into his hand. “I found this, something that was stolen from your uncle a while ago.” He rambled. 

Peters’s eyes widened as he saw his uncle’s college ring which Ben had claimed to have lost when he first got into college. “Wade, I…” He mumbled before he was tossing himself into the taller males arms. Wade smiled softly, eagerly pulling him closer. 

Ned’s stomach was the thing to interrupt their touching moment by growling loudly. “Let’s get food.” He stammered out, blushing as he dragged them to the cafeteria. 

The rest of his classes went by fast, and it wasn’t until lunch that he was bothered by Flash. “Well well well, it seems to be Penis’s birthday.” He grinned out to his ‘friends’ which were more like goons.

“What do you want Flash?” He groaned, turning around to face his bully. The secret superhero had been walking to the meeting place for the group to eat lunch together, and just happened to be taking a shortcut today. 

“What Penis? Not going to let me wish you a happy birthday?” He smirked as he shoved him against the wall. 

“I just want to eat.” Peter sighed, realizing that was a mistake a second too late when his head was shoved against the wall again. 

“Don’t get snarky with me Penis. Did your mommy wish you a happy birthday? Oh, she didn’t? Right. She’s dead!” He laughed, his spit getting on Peters’s face. 

Peter just sat back, accepting his fate as Flash and his goons beat him up. By the time he got to lunch he wasn’t able to eat anything, as he had to go to the bathroom to attempt to hide the fact that he was injured. The rest of the day sped by, and the next thing he knew he was waving goodbye to his friends and walking home.

When he got to his apartment complex he was overwhelmed with what he saw. There were so many police cars, the lights and noise that they normally brought included. There was an ambulance as well, and all of the commotion seemed to be leading to one apartment, 209, also known as his home. 


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I was stuck on one scene near the end, and I ended up asking my amazing partner for help, and luckily they helped me out! So major thanks to Sissytobitch10seconds for helping me. Love you!

The world stopped. It was as if everything had come to a pause while Peter started to analyze and understand what he was seeing. It took him a moment before he moved again, slowly at first. His mind flooded with far too many thoughts at once, thoughts that carried worry, fear, and heartbreak. What happened? Is May alright? His thoughts ran wild with anxiety as his feet carried him up the familiar path that would lead closer to the apartment complex. Without any second thoughts, he ran past the police and right into his apartment, expertly making it to the back room where May’s bedroom was. 

The first thing he saw was blood—lots of it. Then there were the police and paramedics, who were attempting to cover the gruesome sight. As they were pulling the medical blanket up and over May’s body, Peter was able to see her fully. She was kneeling with her back to the door and had a knife protruding from her. In one of her hands, she was clutching onto an envelope with some writing on the outside that he couldn’t fully read, and in her other was a box covered in leftover Christmas wrapping paper. She was still wearing her pajamas and fluffy slippers from the morning, as she often did on Peter's birthday.

When the police that had initially been chasing the teenager into the apartment finally caught up with the spider teen the others in the room had approached him. They were gentle with him, knowing full well that seeing something like that would have been traumatic, and that he had already seen everything while they were covering it. When they grabbed onto him to bring him away from the scene, he struggled to free himself. He wanted to hug her, to make sure she was okay, but she wasn’t. Logically he knew that. He had seen things like this as Spiderman and knew that there was nothing that could be done. Still, he fought as much as he could before everything became too real and he broke down into sobs, letting the police drag him away from his aunt.

He felt the hands on his shoulders, guiding him down the stairs and out of the apartment, which had become a crime scene. Someone had lifted him into a vehicle, an ambulance, he noticed as his thoughts went wild. Someone else put something heavy over his shoulders, a blanket, he told himself as it was wrapped around him. He knew what this was, it was a shock blanket, meant to help people calm down. He had seen many kids have it placed on them while he was out and about. Peter knew someone was attempting to talk to him, but nothing could get to him. 

The woman’s voice only got louder and louder, and eventually, they managed to break through his thoughts with a “Mr. Parker!” When he looked up, he saw a woman standing before him holding a clipboard. She looked as if she didn’t want to be there, and he was just a waste of her time, which he knew he was. “Are you May Parker’s nephew?” She questioned with a fake sweet voice. It was far too soft, in his opinion. She didn’t seem to care about the trauma he had just gone through. 

“Umm- Yes, I am,” He nodded sharply, wincing when his voice cracked as he talked. When he looked around, he saw a parametric next to him, who he had now realized was the first person who was trying to talk to him, she had a soft hand on his back rubbing soothing circles. Next to the woman with the clipboard was a cop, an empathetic look on his face, glaring at the woman next to him now and then. 

“She was your last living relative?” She asked, snickering quietly at his nod. “My name is Laura, I work with social services,” she told him, waving her free hand around. “Your aunt was holding these, they have your name on it, legally we can’t open them.” She said, sounding annoyed when she said that part. “Now I need to go find a foster home to take you in. Stay. Here.” She growled as she turned on her heels and walked away after shoving an envelope and a small box, about the size of a ring box, into his hands. 

Looking at the two new things in his hands, he knew he wouldn’t listen. Everything in his body, spidey senses included, were yelling at him to leave, not to stay there, that it wasn’t safe. ‘ _I can’t go to the foster system, I can’t. I’m better off on my own. I’m sure not staying here.’_ He thought to himself.

As soon as he was alone and nobody was looking at him he got out of the ambulance, shrugging the blanket off of his shoulders. He snuck around the vehicle, using his spider senses to make sure he wouldn’t get caught, and went into the crowd. Once in the crowd, he took off, knowing he could easily disappear. He walked as quickly as he could without being suspicious, avoiding any and all cameras. 

He pulled his hood up after five minutes. He was far enough away that he didn’t have to run, but was still close enough that if they noticed he was gone, they could find him. He found an alley that looked like not many people used, and slunk down against the wall, taking some time to calm himself down fully. He cried silently, tears streaming down his face. It took around ten full minutes for him to calm down enough to pull out the small box and note. Putting the letter to the side, he slowly started unwrapping it.

It turns out he was right earlier. The box was a ring holding box. When he finally got the courage to open it fully, he found a small note around a familiar ring. ‘ _Happy Birthday, Pete, I’m sure Ben would have wanted you to have this.’_ Was scribbled on the small note in his aunt’s handwriting, and it was then he realized that it was his uncle’s wedding ring. Wiping away the tears that bubbled up in his eyes he slid the ring onto his finger, then went to pick the envelope up again. 

When he opened it he found two things, another envelope and a letter. He put the second envelope to the side, and with his shaking hands, he opened the letter. _‘My dear Peter, I was given this letter by your mother when you came home from the hospital with her. She told me to give it to you on your fifteenth birthday if something had happened to her, and to no matter what, not read it, and to respect her wishes, I didn’t read it. I’ll love you forever, no matter what this letter says. Happy birthday you amazing boy, love Aunt May.’_ Seeing her signature again made him start crying, tears streaming down his face. He put the note away, picking the second envelope, obviously older, and looking at it for a while.

As soon as he opened it, a folded paper fell out alongside the note, and he decided it would be best to read what his mother wrote for him before he looked at the second paper. _‘Dear Peter, If you’re reading this, then I’m no longer on this earth. Either way, there is something I have been keeping from you, May, Richard, and Ben, and it’s about time I tell you the truth. Richard isn’t your birth father. I love him so much, and he loves you, but he isn’t your biological father. I knew someone before him who got me pregnant on a one night stand. Richard loved you so much, Peter, loved you as his own, as I never had the guts to tell him that you weren’t his child. Your biological father is Tony Stark. Yes, Tony Stark. The paper I have with this letter is your blood test proving who you are. I love you, Peter, so so much.’_ It was signed _‘Mary Parker_ ’. 

Peter stared down at the letter, rereading it multiple times. He had no clue how much time was flying past, everything around him had become still to him. The only thing he could think of was the letter and his aunt’s body, and suddenly everything became too much for him. He stuffed the note and second paper, having glanced at it but not thoroughly looked at it, into his bag and fished out his suit, quickly changing into that before swinging away. He went to a nearby roof, where he sat and finally let his tears flow freely down his face. 

The teenage superhero blocked everything out. He was sobbing silently, both grieving the loss of his aunt and taking in the fact he had been lied to by his mother, only finding out the truth on the worst day possible. Nothing got past his thoughts, not even the fact that the sun had set, or the fact that hours had passed. His spidey senses didn’t alert him to someone approaching him from behind. He didn’t hear the clunk of a shield being placed softly on the ground. When someone was trying to talk to him he didn’t hear what was said. What eventually brought him out of that state was the soothing hands that gently pulled him against a strong shoulder, those same hands rubbing circles onto his back. 

The first thing he noticed was the soothing touches, which seemed to drag him closer, leaning into them for more comfort. Then he realized a calming voice was right next to his ear, whispering things like ‘its ok,’ and ‘you’re safe,’ as if attempting to use their voice to ground him. When he finally peeled his eyes open, the first thing he saw was his feet, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw the unmistakable red white, and blue of Captain America’s shield. The whispering slowly stopped, causing him to look over at the source of the whispering. “Cap?” He whispered, his voice croaking as he attempted to talk. Steve looked extremely worried, his hand on the younger superheroes shoulder. 

“It’s me, Spidey,” Steve replied in a whisper after a while of looking at the young superhero’s mask where his eyes would be. Spiderman curled closer to the Captain, subconsciously trying to get more comfort, which Steve readily provided. He stayed quiet for a bit, only moving on when Peter looked like he recognized what was going on. “Are you ok? Are you injured at all?” He questioned, his words laced with worry for the young hero.

The teenager nodded, shifting slightly to take his head off of Steve’s shoulder. “I’m fine. Not injured.” He answered, his voice raspy from crying. “It was just… I…” He said, not able to finish the sentence. It was too much for him, the fact that he just lost the person who he thought was the last living relative of his, only to find out he wasn’t even his father’s son. 

“Was it PTSD?” Steve questioned, knowing how much being an Avenger and saving people can mentally damage you. He kept one hand on his shoulder but pulled his other hand away, stopping its soothing movements, once he knew the spider had stopped crying. When the younger male nodded again, unable to find words, he said, “I can understand.” After a moment of silence, he asked, “Do you have a place to stay for the night?” Glancing towards his bag, causing Peter to realize he still had his backpack beside him, and he scrambled to find an answer. 

“This is my friend’s backpack. They left it at their college and asked me to swing by and grab it.” The lie came easily to him, as he had almost mastered the art of lying to keep his secret a secret from his aunt, as well as from the other Avengers. Steve seemed to buy his lie though, either that or he was dropping the subject to keep Peter calm, as he nodded slowly after he said that. 

“Would you still be willing to come to the tower with me?” He asked hesitantly, explaining, “I would feel much better if I knew for a fact you were okay,” in a slight ramble. Peter thought about it for a moment, going silent as his hand went to cup his chin, something he always did while thinking. There were two distinct options. Stay out in the cold tonight in an abandoned building he found not too long ago, where he would be uncomfortable. Or he could go to the tower with Steve, where it was warm, he had a room waiting for him, with a nice comfy bed, and a spare change of clothes. He decided that having a safe place for right now would be the best, as he could figure out what to do later once he had gotten food and time to be alone and mourn. 

“Ok. Just for tonight.” He found himself agreeing, knowing that it would be harder to keep the secret of someone close to him dying when around the avengers. Honestly, he would rather be alone, and he could probably come up with something to be able to walk away without being bothered once there. He didn’t miss how Steve’s face seemed to light up a bit, as the thought of knowing the young hero he had grown a soft spot for was safe filled his mind. Peter slowly stood up, using Steve's offered hand to assist him. He was surprised at how hard it was for him to move, quickly realizing just how exhausted he truly was. 

They walked towards the plane Steve had arrived in, and Steve hadn’t left his side, worried he would fall and hurt himself with how unsteadily he was walking. The Captain was on the plane coming back from a meeting that Fury insisted he went to in another country, which ended up not being important at all. He was passing over when he saw Spiderman, who looked to be knocked out. He told the pilot to stop and hover for a bit while he went to go check on the teen, as the pilot didn’t seem to mind the extra stop, especially when he noticed the extra passenger. 

Steve ended up picking Spiderman up and putting him on his back so he could climb the ladder that he used to get down, chuckling when he felt Peter’s head hit his shoulder, a sign that he was asleep. When he finally got him into the plane and seated, he found out what he had assumed was correct, and the young hero was dead asleep, his quiet snores filling the plane as they flew.  
__________________________________________________________________________

A soft soothing hum was what was making Peter slowly wake up. Although he didn’t want to wake up. He liked sleeping, it made everything else go away for a bit, and would kill that hum if it didn’t disappear. The hum suddenly stopped, which made Peter momentarily think that he had said that out loud, but was proven wrong when a light flicked on, seeping through his mask and closed eyes. He let out a long whine and turned over, stuffing his face into what his head was resting on in an attempt to get rid of the light. 

The light hum turned into a louder buzz, which only made Peter try to hide away from it more. The closer he listened, the more it was formed into a voice. He let out another whine when the voice got closer before he felt the spot next to him sink a bit. He shifted again, trying to avoid the noise, when he caught a whiff of the smell of bacon, making his stomach growl loudly. 

“Wakey wakey Spidey,” the same voice chuckled, a hand was suddenly on his shoulder, preparing to shake the teen awake. Peter shot up quickly, so quickly that he ended up toppling over due to the sudden momentum. He put his hand to his head and clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the room around him from spinning. “Careful there, kid, don’t need to have to send the doctor up to check on you,” Tony teased as he removed his hand from Peter’s shoulder. 

“How long was I asleep?” The spider questioned once the world stopped spinning. He slowly opened his eyes again, stretching while he yawned quietly. He glanced around him, taking in his surroundings. He saw Tony sitting on his right, and at his left was Steve, who had a pillow on his lap, making Peter quickly realize he was using his lap as a pillow. 

“Couple of hours.” A new voice replied from the corner. Bucky walked in with a plate full of food, the smell making Peter’s stomach growl yet again, alerting him to how hungry he was. “Hungry?” The soldier asked as he handed Peter the plate. He pulled his mask up to be just above his nose and scarfed down the food, forgetting he wasn’t alone for a bit. 

“Must be very hungry.” Steve chuckled, standing to go get the spider another plate. Peter blushed and yanked his mask down in a desperate attempt to hide the redness of his face, only causing Tony to laugh. 

“Too late to hide it spidey,” Tony laughed. “After you eat that second plate I suggest for you to go and get more sleep. I’ll be in my lab,” He said as he stood up, waving goodbye to the others in the room. 

“Can I get the second plate to go? I want to be in my room alone for a bit,” Peter explained after Tony was gone and Steve came into the room. The captain nodded slowly, handing him the plate. Peter went to the room and abandoned the second plate of food, opting instead to bundle himself in the blankets and mourn the sudden loss of his aunt.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Peter woke up early, at 5 am to be exact. He wanted to get out of the tower quickly, and to do that, he would have to get what he had planned to do done. He stayed sitting on the bed for forty-five minutes, thinking about how he was going to go about things. He eventually came up with the plan of somehow getting to Tony’s lab and leaving the note, the DNA test included, on Tony’s desk with a small scrap of paper from himself with, ‘found this on the ground, thought you’d like to know what it says,’ written in his handwriting for Tony to find. He didn’t want to keep such a big secret from Tony any longer, but he had figured that the older male would just ignore the note and wouldn’t try to find him. But of course, his plans never seem to go as he planned them to. 

He snuck down to the elevator as quietly as he could with how tired he still was, but it wasn’t nearly quiet enough, as the two super soldiers in the other room heard him walking past. “Morning Spidey,” Steve said when he saw the youngest avenger wandering past, causing Peter to tense and look over. Steve and Bucky always had their morning jog at 4 am, leaving them returning to the tower at 5. Peter had forgotten that bit of information. Bucky was in the corner of the kitchen, setting up the table for breakfast. “Are you hungry at all?” Steve asked, motioning to the pancakes that had already been cooked. 

“No, I’m good,” Peter hummed softly, looking around for any form of escape. He saw Bucky glancing at the backpack in his hand warily, giving him the perfect excuse. “I’ve got someone to get to, got to return this backpack to its owner,” His voice was smooth, as the lie came easily to him. 

“You sure?” Bucky questioned, causing Peter to shake his head yet again. 

“I’ve got to get this to him soon,” he said, lifting the backpack. “Plus, I have something to drop off in the lab. “ The teenager surprised himself when he blurted the last part, having planned on keeping that part a secret. 

“Alright. Stay safe,” Steve hummed, watching the small hero walk to the elevator, telling FRIDAY to take him down to the lab. “Something’s not right.” He sighed to himself as he went back to setting the table. 

Once down in the lab he used his spidey-senses to make sure the coast was clear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony working on a car, although it only really saw Tony’s back, as his head was deep in the car’s workings. The genius had found a car he really liked, although it wasn’t in the best shape, and somehow, he managed to convince Steve to let him buy it. He tiptoed over to the cluttered desk, where he worked as quickly as he could to make room for it. He ended up placing the envelope on top of the blueprints for the car, knowing full well that he would see it. And if, on the chance that the billionaire decided to ignore it, he told FRIDAY as quietly as he could “Make sure he sees this.” With one more glance at Tony, he opened a window and swung off.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Tony hummed to the tune of the song currently playing at full blast as he pulled himself out of the car’s engine, spinning and dancing around to the music slightly as he reached for yet another tool, and within seconds found himself back to being headfirst in the hood of the vehicle. It had been roughly around six hours since Spiderman had come and gone without the billionaire noticing.

Steve sighed for the tenth time that day as he walked in with Tony’s food and saw the younger male covered in grease. He couldn’t help himself as he smiled slightly at his husband’s antics. He left the billionaire alone for a little to go put his food on his desk, noticing the letter right away. He left it be, planning on asking Tony about it when he finally had his attention. “FRI, cut the music,” He whispered as he finally got up to be right behind Tony. Just as FRIDAY cut the music his arms wrapped around Tony’s waist, making the smaller man jump and groan.

“Your evil Stevie, my heart can’t take these jump scares,” Tony complained playfully, bringing his hand up to dramatically cover his eyes as he leaned back into the comforting touches of his husband. He dropped the wrench he was holding to the floor as he turned around, grabbed Steve’s shirt collar, and yanked him into a deep kiss.

The Captain let the kiss happen for a while before pulling back, chuckling at the pathetic whine that Tony would most definitely deny making. “We can kiss later Tony. You need to eat right now.” Steve said sternly. He ignored the attempted retorts from his husband, such as ‘I’m not done’ and ‘five more minutes,’ and scooped the male into a princess carry over to his desk, effectively shutting his rambled attempts up. 

Tony sighed as he melted into his chair, watching Steve take a seat next to him. He ate all of his food quickly, not realizing just how hungry he was. 

After a while of pushing water over to Tony and making sure he actually drank it, he decided to test his luck by asking him about the letter. “Hey, Tony? What’s this?” He questioned his husband as he picked up the letter, reading the note Spiderman left. 

“What’s what?” The tired male asked as he swallowed yet another gulp of his water. When he noticed the note, he raised his eyebrow and reached for it, tearing it open. 

Tony glanced over the words on the page in front of him. He flipped over the paper and grabbed the other one included in the envelope, checking over all of the information as his breathing began to increase and become erratic. His mind was racing even faster than it normally was, turning over and over as he tried to process the information. It wasn’t like this was a hard concept to understand, it was just baffling that something like this was actually happening to Tony.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice cut through his mind and panic for just a moment. The billionaire turned to look at his husband just as his hands began to shake and he dropped the papers in his hand. 

“They’re up, they’re important. I-uh, oh god,” Tony gasped, his legs giving out on him. Luckily Steve was there and caught him by placing his hands on the other man’s elbows. The supersoldier lowered him down to the ground so that Tony was leaning against his workstation with his knees pulled up to his chest.

The superhero was taking in ragged breaths, his head and hands twitching every so often as adrenaline surged through every fiber of his being. He had to do something, he had to move, he had to stop the threat that was now looming over his head.

Steve arranged himself so that he was sitting cross-legged in front of his husband. He reached out and took both of Tony’s hands into his, which caught the attention of the other male. “Tony, Tones, just breath,” he soothed, bringing his lips to the calloused fingers of his husband. “Look at me, just focus on me.”

“Mm,” Tony replied, biting his lip slightly as he took in slower breaths, focusing over and over again on dragging air in and then blowing it out with his husband. 

“See? You’re okay. I’m here, you’re in your workshop,” Steve smiled softly. “What was in that letter that was so bad?”

“I’m a dad, Steve, just, I have a child,” Tony breathed out, leaning against the other male the best he could for a few moments. He suddenly stood up, a new adrenaline rushing through him. “I have to find him. Meet him. Peter.” He whispered, remembering the name from the letter. “I’ll meet you soon son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos  
> Reader-reader interaction


	3. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in a while! I was stuck in a pretty bad writers' block, but I'm back to writing now! I hope you enjoy it!

Peter shivered as he pulled the scrap of fabric that he called a ‘blanket’ over his shoulders. He had found it in an alleyway as he walked around the city while trying to find his hiding spot. He avoided any and all people the best he could with his spider senses and strayed away from cameras. He had found a small abandoned building that he was calling home, and had gathered the smallest bit of food from the homeless shelter. 

It had been a week since he initially ran away from the service worker, and he had made the hard decision to not go back to school the next day and had abandoned his phone. He knew that they would go to the school to find him and that he could be tracked through his phone. Peter didn’t know what to do anymore. He wanted to be able to talk to his friends, to get comforted by them, but knew that it was best to keep them out of this, keep them safe. 

The past week he had spent his time gathering as many supplies as he could to keep warm and safe, and he had made sure to cover his face with his hood every time he went out. Although as the weather got colder, finding enough food and water to survive would get harder and harder to do, not mentioning how he had no way of heating up. 

“I hate this,” he told his uncle’s ring, which just barely managed to fit his middle finger. Talking to the ring was a habit he had picked up on recently. “I wish you were still here. You would know what to do.” he sighed as he dug through the small stash of food he had. “Looks like I’m having cereal without milk for dinner again.” He mumbled as he opened the small portioned size box of cereal that was given out every morning and slowly began eating. 

“I wonder how Wade is. And Ned and MJ.” He whispered to himself as he bundled into the small blanket he had. “I hope they’re ok.” He yawned, slowly drifting to sleep.    
__________________________________________________________________________

It didn’t take Tony long to find out about May Parker, as it had been spreading the media like wildfire before he even found the letter in the first place. After rereading it he had connected the dots when it came to names and figured out that Peter’s last name was Parker, and after running a background check on the name, found out Peter  Benjamin Parker was his full legal name.

What was worrying the billionaire the most was the fact that there was a missing person out for Peter who had fled from the social workers at the scene, at least that’s what the media was saying. He was terrified that his son was in danger and he wasn’t sure what he could do to find him. He was suddenly grateful when he heard Steve walk into the room, when he was normally upset when he was interrupted, and was even happier about the fact that Steve wrapped him up in a hug when he noticed his husband’s fear.

“What’s wrong Tones?” Steve whispered as he rubbed his back in soothing motions. “Tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help.” Tony didn’t realize until he had started that he was rambling about everything that he had found, yet again allowing himself to feel weak in the arms of his strong super-soldier. “Have you tried his school?” Steve asked gently.

“That’s what I didn’t do!” Tony whispered to himself, his face lighting up as he jumped up. “I don’t know why I forgot something as simple as that.” He grumbled, his voice getting quiet as he started telling himself he was stupid. 

“You’re stressed Tony. When you’re stressed you tend to forget simple things. That’s why I’m here.” The captain sighed as he removed his hand from where he was rubbing circles and instead placed his hand on the smaller male’s shoulder. 

The next few moments were silent, the only sounds echoing the room were Tony’s fingers hitting the keyboard as quickly as he could to try and find something new. “All A’s, wow,” He mumbled as he finally found his son’s information. “That’s something new.” He grinned as he spun around, quickly kissing Steve before rushing away to get Pepper’s help with what he had figured out. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Wade was beginning to get restless and tired of the world. The classes seemed to draw on and on without him really understanding a word that was said. He wasn’t fully there anymore, just listening to his boxes argue. He was currently sitting in history class in his workgroup he was assigned to do this assignment with. Ned looked over at his friend and nudged his arm, mumbling “You doing ok?”

Wade startled at the sudden touch and looked at the other two at the table, “Not really.” He said as he shook his head. He looked down at the paper he was drawing on and realized that he hadn’t written anything down. His normally playful and teasing mood seemed to have disappeared.

“You miss him too?” Ned whispered, his voice only audible to his teammates.

“If he said no I would worry,” MJ said in reply, not looking up from the drawing of Peter she was drawing, it was one she had started to work on a week before his birthday, and she had just been adding to it ever since.

“Do you think he’s safe?” Ned asked the other two, wringing his hands nervously in front of him. “I mean, I know he can handle himself, but I’m worried he’s not ok. With how cold it is and all,” He explained in a ramble, his voice growing silent.

“He better be. I’ll kill him if he’s not,” MJ said, looking up to look at the other two. She sighed as she noticed the look on their faces, one of pure worry and stress. She lifted her hands and placed one on Ned’s arm and the other on Wade’s hand, giving them a small reassuring squeeze.

“I’m scared,” The scarred teen replied to them. “He’s never missed one day. Let alone a week.” He grumbled, clenching his pencil. “Wouldn’t he have contacted us by now if he was ok?” He pointed out, looking up at them. 

“He would have.” MJ agreed with a grunt. She sat up with a sigh, humming “Although I don’t blame him for running, I wish he would have texted us as a warning. ” She found herself saying without realizing she had said it. 

“Where do you think he would be?” Ned asked, but the other two were never able to answer his question, as the teacher had silenced the class when the class phone rang.

“Michell, Edward, and Wade you’re all being checked out. Grab your stuff and head to the office. Your parents are waiting.” He said in a monotone voice, loud enough that the entire class erupted in whispers, rumors already starting to spread.

The three shared a look with each other as they began to pack their things away. They silently walked out of the classroom before Ned asked “Why all three of us? And at the same time?”

“It could be another surprise from our parents.” Wade shrugged softly, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“Maybe. Although I doubt it.” MJ said, furrowing her eyebrows in thought. “They never really check us out. At least my mom doesn’t. The only reason she would even think of checking me out would be for the same reason she checked me out four days ago. The cop’s questioning.” She explained.

The other two were unable to comment as they arrived at the office. Ned held the door open for his friend, spotting his mom, MJ’s mom, and Wade’s dad all standing together. 

“There you kids are,” Ned’s mom smiled softly. “We all took the same car, so come on, we’re going to our place,” She informed as she gently pulled her son into a hug. They walked out in silence, which rarely happened, as their parents loved to talk about anything and everything. When they arrived at the car, all three teenagers pulled out their phones with the same plan.

Ned: Somethings going on

MJ: Obviously. But what?

Wade: Well we all got picked up at the same time

Wade: going to the same place

Wade: and our parents said nothind

Wade: nothing*

Ned: So either we’re in trouble…

MJ: Or it’s about Peter. We’ve just got to figure out which it is.

Wade: i doubt its about Pete

Wade: the police have already talked to us

MJ: Who else would want to talk to us?

Ned: I guess that makes senss

Ned: Sense*

Wade: Than what do you think its about

MJ: Who knows. Hopefully nothing that will get us in real trouble

Ned: Have we done anything like that recently

MJ: No.

Their texting conversation ended abruptly when they arrived at Ned’s house. Filing out of the car, Wade nudged MJ’s arm and motioned to the fancy black car parked down a few houses. “That’s never there.” He mumbled to her. MJ nodded in agreement and kept on walking, tugging Ned along to prevent him from staring at the car.

“Go put your things away first Ned.” His mom told him as she unlocked the door to the house. The teenager sighed and nodded, while Wade’s dad motioned for Wade to go put his things away in the room as well due to the fact that the trio had planned a sleepover to attempt to talk about where Peter could be. MJ followed along with them. When they got to Ned’s room they put their things down in the corner they usually put things in. 

“Something is here. Someone rather.” Wade said as soon as they were alone in the room. 

“Why do you say that?” Ned mumbled, although his question was never answered as his dad appeared in the doorway.

“Head to the dining room kids. There’s someone here to talk to you.” He told them, waiting for them to listen and follow his instructions. They glanced at each other again before heading out to the dining room.

“Holy cow, you were right Wade, someone is here,” Ned mumbled as he walked into the dining room, stopping in his tracks once he saw who was there to talk to them.

“What do you mea-” Wade stopped talking as he stopped behind Ned and noticed who he was staring at. 

Tony sat in the padded chair sipping on a cup of coffee as he waited for the three people who were apparently friends of his son. He looked up at them, recognizing them from the background checks he had run. He put on his paparazzi smile for them, smirking as he said “Please sit down.”

MJ was the first to walk in and sit down, dragging Wade by the elbow as well. She took the seat directly across from Tony, while Wade sat on her left and Ned on her right. “What’s this about?” Wade asked with a slight glare. 

MJ jabbed him in the side when she heard him, whispering “Manners,” despite the fact she wanted to ask the same question. Ned didn’t say a word, seeing as he was too busy grasping the fact that the Tony Stark was sitting right across from him.

“I’m here to talk to you three about someone.” He told them, watching their different reactions. Wade’s soft glare stood still, although he was silent as he watched the billionaire. MJ seemed to show no emotion, but he could tell by the look in her eye that she was sure who he meant. Ned’s eyes widened and his mouth finally closed as his initial shock wore off. “You may know his name, Peter Parker? A friend of yours, as I’m told?” 

“What do you want with Peter?” Wade asked, straightening up, his glare hardening at the genius. His fists were clenched, and he looked ready to punch Tony.

“To find him,” Tony said simply. “I’m assuming you know him?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow at them as he finally took off his sunglasses.

“He’s been our friend for years now,” Ned said, interrupting Wade before he got the chance to speak. “Why are you trying to find him? Your Tony Stark. I thought the police were on this case.” He pointed out.

“Personal reasons.” He told the teenagers. “Do you have any idea as to where he could be?” He asked them, adding “I mean no harm to him. I just want to find him,” when he saw how defensive the three were getting. 

Wade huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “If we knew where he was,” He grumbled, “We would have gone to him by now.” 

“Right.” Tony nodded, just realizing how dumb it was to ask that. “How about this then, does he have any family?” He asked, humming gently as he asked. 

“Why are you asking all of these questions?” Ned asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why is Tony Stark so into this?”

“As I said. Personal reasons.” Tony said, yet again flashing his paparazzi smile. “Are you going to continue answering my questions?” He asked in reply, making Ned go stiff. 

MJ decided to speak instead, noticing how uncomfortable the other two were getting. “No. His parents died, then his uncle, and now his aunt.” 

“Look,” Wade huffed, sitting up as he finally snapped. “We don’t know where he is. If we did, we would be with him and not here sitting around. He always hung around the abandoned buildings nearby, but that's all we know.” He rambled, sitting back with a huff once he finished.

Tony’s eyes widened as he let a smirk appear on his face. “Why thank you,” He said as he slowly stood up, running his hands over his suit to smooth it down. He left the house with a few simple goodbyes to the parents, waving slightly as he shut the door behind him. As soon as he was in the car he was calling his husband.   
__________________________________________________________________________

It had been hours since Tony finished talking to the three teenagers, and it was already getting dark. When he had gotten to his car after talking to the teens, he was calling Steve and ordering him to go and search any abandoned buildings in the Queens area, making him promise not to tell anyone else where he was going. The two of them met up together on one of the last two buildings they had to search, and Tony was quickly losing hope in finding his son.

“What if we don’t find him?” Tony asked his husband as soon as he landed on the same building as the Captain. “What if he’s not alive anymore?” 

“We’ll find him, Tony,” Steve sighed as he looked at his husband's face while the iron faceplate retreated into the armor Before Tony was able to talk again he interrupted. “You search that building over there, I’ll do this one,” He instructed.

The billionaire grumbled to himself as he put his faceplate down. He landed with a loud thump on the roof and went down the fire escape that led to the roof, searching each room he came across. He quickly noticed a similarity between all of the different abandoned buildings, and that was that it was mainly office buildings, and they all had some items in each of the rooms left untouched.

When he got to the second level he stopped moving when he heard the faint sound of crying, which caused him to retreat his suit, leaving only his gauntlet on in order to be able to make little to no noise and protect himself, although he hated how cold it automatically got when he got out of the warm suit. He followed the quiet crying to a small room at the end of a hallway, and with a deep breath, he slowly opened the door.

The room was a mess. The paint on the walls was chipping, which was the same throughout the entire building, but in this room, it was worse. There was a small box with little to no food in it, and with the cold, the fruit had grown ice around it. The worst part of the room was the small bundle of cloth in the corner, which he heard the crying come from. As he walked over to it, the noise suddenly stopped, creating only more confusion.

Tony leaned down, pulling gently at the blanket, revealing the shivering form of none other than Peter Benjamin Parker.

Peter looked up at the source of the footsteps he had heard, only to see the last person he would expect, Tony Stark, his father. He sat up far too quickly, and before he knew it, the world went black. 


End file.
